


Magic

by justakidfromhellskitchen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Pregnancy, preggers peggy!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 02:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4588851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justakidfromhellskitchen/pseuds/justakidfromhellskitchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally written for a Tumblr drabble challenge for "Kiss me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic

Clarity cuts through the fog of drugs. Despite being cut to the brim, Peggy’s fingernails are cutting into flesh, but not her own. Lights dance overhead, streaking in circles like faeries’ wings. Drunken laughter stumbles out of Peggy’s mouth, slowed by the anchor of painkillers hauling her back into inky unconsciousness. Christ, she’s thinking about faeries. That cannot be a good sign.  
The drone of collective voices pauses. The hand holding hers tightens over her knuckle, and Steve’s face floats into view, blurred around the edges like a mirage in a distance. “It’s alright, Peg, It’s alright. You’re okay.”  
“Sarah?” Panic grips her bosom, and the word is pushed out in a rush. “Where is –”  
A narrow cry warbles to her left, widening to fill the space of her heart. Bucky leans over her, touching her forehead. “She’s right here,” he says, and a blanketed weight is lowered onto her chest.   
“Thank goodness.”  
Little Sarah Rogers fusses for a minute longer, then her cry winks out like the wick of a candle being blown in the wind. Her tiny fist soften over one of Bucky’s metal fingers.  
“My God, she is lovely, isn’t she lovely?” Peggy hears herself, and another girlish giggle spills out of her. “She’s okay? She’s healthy?”  
“As healthy as can be.” Steve’s smile is warm, and it floods Peggy with relief. “We did good.”  
“Oh boys.” Tears mix with sweat, but Steve’s smile is contagious. One hand is curled protectively over the curve of Sarah’s skull. The other motions to both her lovers. “Kiss me.”   
Peggy is obliged with a surge of love. Bucky’s stubble rasps over her skin, and Steve’s hair tickles her chin. A pair of lips find either corner of hers.  
Thinking about faeries seems appropriate, Peggy thinks. Happiness is magic.


End file.
